FIG. 1 shows a conventional testing fixture for a singulated bare die
A traditional testing fixture, as seen in FIG. 1, includes an alignment template 10 which has an inner aperture 101 with a contour conforming to an outline of the bare die 11 for aligning the bare die 11 in position so that the bare die 11 can be tested. A die carrier 12 has a plurality of top pads 121 with an arrangement mirrored to an arrangement of a plurality of bottom pads 112 (see FIG. 2) of the bare die 11. An elastomeric probe 125 is made on each of top pads 121 for electrically contact with corresponding one of the bottom pads 112 of the bare die 11. The die carrier 12 has a plurality of bottom pads 122 each being electrically coupling to corresponding one of said top pads 121 of the die carrier 12. An electrical connector 13 has a plurality of elastomeric leads 131 for electrically coupling to the bottom pads 122 (see FIG. 2) of the die carrier 12. A mother board 14 to which the bare die 11 is going to be mounted has a plurality of top pads 141 for electrically coupling to the elastomeric lead 131 of the electrical connector 13. The traditional testing fixture requires preparing a plurality of elastomeric probes 125 each made on corresponding one of the top pads 121 of the die carrier 12. Therefore, a more reliable mechanism is eager to develop for improving the traditional complicate elastomeric probe structure.
FIG. 2 shows a section view of FIG. 1 along line AA′
A bare die 11 is aligned by the aperture 101 of the alignment template 10. The bare die 11 has a plurality of bottom pads 112. A die carrier 12 has a plurality of top pads 121. An elastomeric probe 125 is made on top of each of top pads 121 of the die carrier 12. A plurality of bottom pads 122 is made on the bottom side of the die carrier 12 each being electrically coupling to corresponding one of the top pads 121. An electrical connector 13 has a plurality elastomeric leads having a top end 131 and a bottom end 132. Each of the top ends 131 is electrically coupling to corresponding one of the bottom pads 122 of the die carrier 12. A mother board 14 to which the bare die 11 is going to be mounted has a plurality of top pads 141 for electrically coupling to corresponding one of the bottom ends 132 of the elastomeric lead of the electrical connector 13.